Forever Yours
by BritishPixie
Summary: Loki secretly follows a handmaiden as she goes about her duties, and is shocked by what he sees when they reach the dark prince's bedchambers. Contest entry from the Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr winter fanfiction contest.


_This was an entry in the Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr contest. The italicized lines are the whispers I used. The site is quite entertaining, give it a read._

_Sadly, I don't own Loki. If I did, he wouldn't have time for world domination. _

* * *

Loki watched the handmaiden quietly from behind the pillar. The prince had often watched her, had noticed her sneaking him glances. But he had always been careful not to let her see. Better to be sure of her favor than to be wrong and have his heart trodden on again. He followed her, cloaked by magic, from room to room, watching her go about her tasks. She was perfectly respectful and humble, turning down beds and straightening flowers in their vases. Perhaps he had imagined the heated glances, the soft flush of arousal in her cheeks every time she looked his way... She was the perfect servant, apparently.

At least, until she got to his room. Here she lingered, caressing his pillow fondly. He followed close behind her as she polished the horns of his helmet. It stood with the rest of his armor, immobile but formed as though on his lithe body to prevent wrinkling. She looked around, making sure she was alone (or so she thought), and sat on the chair that went with the desk next to the armor. Loki watched with growing amazement as she pulled her skirts up over her shapely thighs to begin dipping her fingers inside, eyes locked on the armor. He heard her moan his name; she was thinking of him, imagining the armor come to life and pleasuring her.

The god of mischief grinned to himself as he stepped up behind her, kneeling and covering her hand with his own. She shrieked and tried to move away, but was caught in his strong arms. "Long have I watched you admire me... But I never dreamed I would see this..." He grinned all the wider at her shocked expression. "_You are unaware of myself watching you, studying you. But tonight you will see how attentive I can be._" She whimpered softly as his skilled fingers gently nudged hers out of the way and began caressing her slick folds.

He moved at a much slower pace than she had, but she had been worried about being discovered and punished. He could still punish her, of course, there are so many punishments that could be enjoyed greatly. But she could never have imagined such sweet torment as his long fingers brushing against her clit. Loki chuckled at her soft whimpers and whines. "You will soon get used to my fingers on you. _You will come to beg for this. Your body will betray your mind and you will fall on your knees in helpless submission. The very sound of my approaching footsteps will make you ache in anticipation._" Loki laughed as her eyes widened, a deep shudder running through her body. She whined in protest as he stood and moved away from her for a moment, her soft pleas of 'more' soon silenced when he knelt before her.

"Keep your legs here," he murmured as he moved her legs to drape over either armrest of the chair, completely opening her to his burning gaze. She watched as he ran his fingers over her thighs, lightly rubbing the muscles, slowly making his way back to her core. His pace was maddeningly slow once again as he massaged her. None had touched her like this, only quick fumbling nights in the arms of stable boys and servants, with the dark prince in her thoughts. He taught her that pleasure could come from more than just the tiny bundle of nerves.

A keening wail escaped her lips as two long fingers slipped slowly inside her, curling and dipping in and out. Loki simply grinned in satisfaction as she struggled to keep her legs spread wide for him. His lips soon descended on her clit, sucking and licking there at the same leisurely pace as the fingers thrusting inside her. He moaned softly at the taste of her. "Please, my prince... I want to please you..." Emerald eyes looked up to her, mischief sparkling in them. He settles back on his heels, two fingers holding her folds wide open, another lightly stroking her clit as his fingers continue to move in her.

"_It pleases me to keep you in a state of constant arousal. To know that even when I grant your release, the ache of desire never truly leaves. Your craving for my touch will never abate._" Once again, the protesting wail as he pulled his fingers out. Loki drew her to her feet and began unfastening the laces of her bodice. She was soon bare before his heated gaze. "On the bed, pet. Quickly." She could hear him chuckling as he watched her scurry to the bed, laying back in the center of the emerald green silk. His own clothing was quickly discarded as he made his way over, crawling like a predator up her body. Her eyes met his as he guided his engorged cock inside her slick folds, one leg brought up to rest on his shoulder.

Shocked cries of pleasure soon filled the golden chamber. Gone was the teasing touch, replaced with possessiveness, his hard member slamming inside her with each brutal thrust. The hard and fast tempo on her teased and tormented body soon brings her to her climax with a scream. She had barely recovered when he pulled her up against him. "You've done very well so far, my pet," he whispered against her ear, biting the lobe slightly. Confusion muddled her pleasure ravaged brain when he pulled out, only to move behind her and guide himself in her once again. "_I now know you can handle me... but what about two?_"

Loki chuckled as she watched a copy of the god appear in a flash of golden magic, kneeling in front of her. His lips pressed to her clit, tongue flickering over it as the real Loki began moving in her, slowly and gently. "Or perhaps three?" Another one appeared, his focus solely on her right breast. "Maybe even... four?" This one caressed and suckled at her left breast, leaving the handmaiden awash on a sea of sensations. The Lokis together held her immobile. The true prince turned her head to face him with a guiding hand on her throat, forcing her to look up at him as waves of pleasure washed over her. "You're doing so well for me, my pet... So tight around me..." His lips claimed hers as he moved faster within her, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

Once more her screams filled the chamber, the feeling of lips, tongues, hands, all over her body, all bringing her to greater ecstasy than she could ever have imagined, practically blinding her. He pulls back to watch her, his hand on her throat keeping her head tilted back against his shoulder. Her eyes squeezed shut as her body began tightening once again. A sharp slap of his hand on her thigh made her eyes fly open again, a blush pinking her cheeks.

"_No, open your eyes. I want to see it when you come undone against me, feel your body clench around mine while you look into my eyes and know that you are forever mine_..." She moaned out his name, trembling in the grip of the god and all his duplicates. He was pounding inside her now, his cock grazing that secret spot deep within at every brutal thrust. Suddenly, she went rigid, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came around him. Her muscles clenching around him wildly proved too much, making him groan her name and come inside her. Her vision went white as the ecstasy he had pulled her into raged through her body, until she sagged against him in a dead faint.

When she finally came to, he had long since softened and slipped out of her. His leather trousers were soft as he cradled her head and shoulders in his lap. Two of the duplicates were gone, only leaving the one still tasting the juices that were no doubt still coming from her. Loki caressed her breasts as he looked down at her with a smile. "Such a good girl... You took so much for me..." His smile widened as she blinked up at him. "Forever... yours?" He chuckled and nodded, bending to kiss her lips once again. His hands continued to knead and massage her breasts, and the leisurely lapping of the duplicate between her thighs made it impossible for her to come down entirely. He had promised that he would make sure she would never stop aching for him, and he appeared determined to hold himself to that goal.

"Yes, forever mine. You will be my consort, my mistress. And I will rule you eternally. Your body will be my playground, as mine is yours. We will taste... and touch... and scream our release..." The low husky sound of his voice melted any resolve she may have had. He pressed his hand firmly against her belly, mumbling under his breath. A soft, gentle climax claimed her as magic flowed into her from his hand. When he moved it, a brand showed, just above her navel. It was his horned helmet, marking her as his. "Forever mine..."

"Forever yours, beloved."


End file.
